LEGO The Dark Knight Trilogy: The Videogame
LEGO The Dark Knight Trilogy: The Videogame follows all the 3 movies Batman Begins,The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. Levels: 'Batman Begins' Prologue - the Worst Night Playable: '''Bruce Wayne (Young),Thomas Wayne,Martha Kane '''Location: '''Gotham slums '''Boss/es: '''Joe Chill '''Goal: '''Escape from Joe Chill through the theatre Chapter 1 - Not the Devil '''Playable: '''Bruce Wayne (League of Shadows), Ra's al Ghul '''Location: '''Prison '''Boss/es: '''Prisoners (1 life each) '''Goals: '''Fight off the prisoners for two minutes Chapter 2 - Training '''Playable: '''Bruce Wayne (League of Shadows),Ra's Al Ghul '''Location: '''Tibet/League of Shadows training facilities '''Boss/es: '''Ra's al Ghul (Decoy) (5 hearts), Ninja (4 hearts) '''Goals: '''Complete League of Shadows Training, Defeat Ra's al Ghul (Decoy) in a duel, save Ra's al Ghul from burning house Chapter 3 - I'm Batman! '''Playable: '''Batman (Batman Begins), Commissioner Gordon, Bruce Wayne, Lucius Fox '''Location: '''Gotham, Carmine Falcone's base '''Boss/es: '''Carmine Falcone (2 silver hearts) '''Goals: '''Create the Batsuit, Defeat Falcone's men as Batman, Defeat Falcone by ambushing his car and beating him up twice Chapter 4 - The Doctor is in the House '''Playable: '''Rachel Dawes, Batman (Batman Begins) '''Location: '''Arkham Asylum, Gotham Sewers '''Boss/es: Jonathan Crane (3 silver hearts) Goals: '''Rescue Rachel from Dr. Crane, Defeat Dr. Crane by turning Fear Gas against him, Overcome the Fear Gas Chapter 5 - The League Attacks '''Playable: '''Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth '''Location: '''Wayne Manor '''Boss/es: '''Ra's al Ghul '''Goals: '''Escape from the League of Shadows, Save people from the burning Wayne Manor, pursue Ra's al Ghul Chapter 6 - The Runaway Train '''Playable: '''Batman (Batman Begins), Rachel Dawes, Commissioner Gordon '''Location: '''Gotham streets (In the Batmobile), The train '''Boss/es: '''Ra's al Ghul (10 hearts) '''Goals: '''Destroy the structures of the train tracks with the Batmobile, Defeat Ra's al Ghul '''The Dark Knight Prologue - The Bank Robbery Playable: '''The Joker, Joker Thugs '''Location: '''Gotham Bank '''Boss/es: '''Bank Manager (3 hearts) '''Goals: '''Rob the bank vaults, incapacitate the Bank Manager Chapter 1 - Battling the Mob '''Playable: '''Batman (The Dark Knight), Commissioner Gordon '''Location: '''The Parking Lot '''Boss/es: '''Jonathan Crane '''Goals: '''Defeat the Mobsters, escape the dogs, pursue Jonathan Crane Chapter 2 - Shanghai Shootout '''Playable: Batman (The Dark Knight), Lucius Fox Location: '''Lau Corporations Tower '''Boss/es: '''Lau '''Goals: '''Plant a device in Lau's tower, kidnap Lau and take him to the top of the tower, escape the police Chapter 3 - Very poor choice of words '''Playable: '''Bruce Wayne, Batman (The Dark Knight), Alfred Pennyworth, Harvey Dent '''Location: '''Wayne Towers '''Bosses: '''The Joker '''Goals: '''Save Harvey Dent, defeat the Joker Thugs, corner the Joker, save Rachel from falling Chapter 4 - Flight of the White Knight '''Playable: '''Batman (The Dark Knight), Commissioner Gordon, Harvey Dent '''Location: '''Gotham streets, Gotham PD Station '''Bosses: The Joker '''Goals: '''Pursue the Joker, Interrogate the Joker, Save Rachel/Harvey Dent Chapter 5 - The Ace in the Hole '''Playable: '''Batman (The Dark Knight), Commissioner Gordon, Lucius Fox '''Location: '''Gotham streets, The Construction Site '''Bosses: '''The Joker '''Goals: '''Save the hostages, battle the police and the Joker Thugs, defeat the Joker Chapter 6 - At the Flip of a Coin '''Playable: '''Batman (The Dark Knight), Commissioner Gordon '''Location: '''The Gotham ruins '''Bosses: '''Two-Face '''Goals: '''Save Commissioner Gordon's family, tackle Two-Face, escape the GCPD Characters: